In some cases, mounting an engine of an aircraft within a fuselage can be desirable to simplify rotor pylon and nacelle configuration, reduce space constraints, and/or reduce aircraft moment of inertia for improved maneuverability. In some cases, it can also be desirable to provide for stowing of an aircraft by rotating wings and/or folding wing extensions. However, providing an engine in a fuselage combined with rotating wings and/or folding wing extensions has remained a technical challenge.